Aftermatch
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Tag for Rite of Passage. Janet copes with the events she and Cassie faced. JanetCarson.


**A/N:** Spoilers for Rite of Passage. I do not own Stargate SG-1 and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

Paring: Janet/Carson Beckett

* * *

Janet smiled warmly at Sam and Cassie and then left the two to play chess. She couldn't believe how close she'd come to losing her daughter and hated letting Nirrti go free. They should have killed her after she healed Cassandra. 

Picking up a few files on her way out, she headed for her office. She was tired and wanted to just curl up in bed for a day or so, but unfortunately, had work to catch up on. She had to order more medical supplies and go over Cassie latest blood test results, just to be one hundred percent sure that she was OK.

Sam had been able to come up with a convincing story to tell Dominique, who hadn't stopped calling. She had called and explained that Cassie had appendicitis and that's why she collapsed with a fever.

Janet dropped the files onto her desk and sighed when they knocked a photo frame onto the floor. She picked it up and was glad to see it wasn't broken. It was a picture taken recently of herself and Dr Carson Beckett after their first date. He'd taken her to dinner at a fancy restaurant and then took her for a romantic walk in the park. She'd only know him a few months, but neither of them could deny the chemistry they shared.

The couple had tried to keep their relationship a secret, but Sam had realised that something was going on and asked Carson. The Scottish doctor may be brilliant with medicine, but he was a lousy liar and the nosy Air Force Major soon got to the truth.

She yawned and activated her headset. "Carson? You there?" she asked.

"_Aye, love. Go ahead,"_ he said.

"I was…" she trailed off. "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"_No, I just finished eating."_

"You wouldn't mind coming down to my office, would you?"

"_O' course not, lass. I'll be right there."_

Brushing some hair out of her face she put the photo back on her desk and waited for him to arrive. She and Carson had met whilst he was visiting America. She was impressed with his skills and knowledge and spoke to General Hammond about getting him a place at the SGC. The General agreed and the doctor accepted the job (once he got over the shock of aliens being real).

"Hey," he said, sticking his head round the door without even bothering to knock. His icy blue eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Hey, hun," she smiled. He entered the untidy office and shut the door so they could have some privacy. Janet walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She lay her head on his chest.

Wrapping his arms around the small brunette, he asked, "You OK?"

She shrugged.

"How's Cassie? Is she alright?" he questioned, kissing the top of Janet's head.

She nodded. "She will be. It's just…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"I just don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her, Carson. I love her," she said, as she buried her face in his neck.

"I know you do, love," he said. "But she's OK, it's not going to come to that, at least not for a very long time, and by then you'll probably be gone yourself."

She smiled slightly. "I'm not sure whether that's comforting or not."

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Carson holding her, stroking her hair. He wondered when she slept last she looked exhausted. "I can't believe General Hammond let Nirrti go. We should have killed her. She'd be dead, so she wouldn't know we didn't honour our end of the deal," she said, looking up at him.

He smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "First do no harm, love. Remember?"

She kissed him. "I know, but I am military to as well," she smiled.

He nodded and kissed her back. "I know. Come on, you need to rest."

"What? No I can't, I have work to do," she protested.

"It'll still be there in the morning," he said, taking her hand in his and leading her to her quarters. She allowed herself to be dragged away, knowing that there was no way she could win. Cassie was safe and that was all that mattered. Well, that and the gorgeous Scottish doctor that was escorting her to her room. Somehow she knew that she wasn't going to get much rest that night after all.


End file.
